Toxic
by MiladyofDragons
Summary: Continuação de Painted on my heart


Baby, can't you see

I'm calling

**Querido você não vê**

**Estou te chamando**

-Draco! – sua voz imperava no meio da escuridão.

-Virginia? – perguntou procurando-a entre o preto que os rodeava.

-Aqui – sussurrou ela perigosamente em seu ouvido. Um arrepio percorreu por toda sua espinha e seus lábios se encontraram, queriam um ao outro, precisavam, necessitavam de todo esse contato...

A guy like you

Should wear a warning

It's dangerous

I'm fallin

**Um cara como você **

**Deveria usar um aviso**

**Isso é perigoso**

**Estou me apaixonando**

Virou-se e a contemplou, linda, uma única palavra a definiria... desde seu 'encontro' em Hogsmeade que não se viam, então lembrou-se de como havia ido parar ali na Sala Precisa...

"Draco andava distraído pelos corredores até sua aula de Transfiguração, quando uma garota ruiva passa dominando todos os seus pensamentos e o fazendo esquecer de quem é e de onde está, ficando parado ali admirando a.

-Feliz em me ver Malfoy? – pergunta ela sarcasticamente diante de tanta admiração, parando metade do colégio.

-Deveria Weasley? – retrucou recompondo-se e discretamente ajeitando a parte de baixo das vestes.

-Só me prometa que vai ficar feliz assim quando me encontrar hoje a meia-noite na sala precisa. – sussurrou aproximando-se delicadamente e logo em seguida dando lhe um leve beijinho no pescoço.

-Talvez, Virginia. – respondeu olhando-a friamente, contendo-se para não beija-la ali mesmo."

There's no escape

I can't wait

I need a hit

Baby, give me it

You're dangerous

I'm lovin' it

**Não há escapatória**

**Não posso esperar**

**Preciso de uma tragada **

**Querido, me de isso**

**Você é perigoso**

**Estou amando isso**

Voltou a realidade, não perderia tempo com lembranças, precisava aproveitar o presente e se aquela ruivinha o tinha chamado ali, definitivamente era porque ela também não conseguia ter uma boa noite de sono desde aquele encontro...

E lá estava ela, deitada no chão, as pernas ligeiramente dobradas, braços esticados atrás da cabeça, os cabelos espalhados por todos os cantos, em um leve vestido branco, tão leve quanto o ar e imaculado quanto ela.

-Já ficou com uma garota virgem **Draco**?– perguntou vagarosamente levantando um pedaço da saia do vestido fazendo com que suas pernas ficassem a mostra. Uma vontade louca de arrancar-lhe a roupa e fazer amor a noite inteira com ela se apossou dele que logo se viu caminhando até a moça.

-Vai me dar esse prazer pequena? – perguntou abaixando-se próximo a ela, perto demais para deixa-la inebriada com seu cheiro, porém longe demais para tomar uma atitude.

Too high

Can't come down

Losing my head

Spinning 'round and 'round

Do you feel me now

**Muito alto**

**Não dá para descer**

**Perco a cabeça**

**Girando e girando**

**Você me sente agora?**

"Deveria ter ficado mais longe" foi seu único pensamento quando de um salto a garota saiu do chão, deitando-o em seu lugar e ficando por cima de suas pernas.

-Não Draco – começou séria – Quem vai me dar prazer hoje será você. – completou beijando-o suavemente.

-Só tem um probleminha **Pequena**... – começou também sério – Eu detesto mulheres que tomam a iniciativa – completou imediatamente trocando de lugar com ela. Bocas unidas e então era chegada a tão esperada hora, beijou-a como nunca beijara outra antes, tinha uma bela fama era lógico, no entanto nunca tinha se sentido tão atraído como agora.

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

Your toxic tongue slipping on mine

**Com o gosto dos seus lábios**

**Eu viajo**

**Sua língua tóxica se esfregando na minha**

Com uma das mãos prendia-lhe os pulsos um pouco acima da cabeça, com a outra explorava o jovem corpo, caminhos nunca antes percorridos.

With a taste of poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

**Com o gosto de um paraíso venenoso**

**Estou viciada em você**

**Você não sabe que é tóxico?**

Seus lábios agora imploravam pela carne alva do pescocinho intocado.

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

**E eu amo o que você faz**

**Você não sabe que é tóxico?**

Inebriada pelos beijos que ele lhe dava no pescoço, seu corpo já implorava por um toque mais profundo, decidiu então por, mais uma vez, tomar a iniciativa, mas antes de conseguir pensar em algo para fazer sentiu a mão fria do loiro descendo por seu tórax até as pernas, abrindo caminho por baixo do vestido e tocando-lhe finalmente a intimidade.

It's getting late

To give it up

I took a sip

From my devil cup

Slowly

It's taking over me

**Está ficando tarde**

**Para desistir**

**Tomo um gole**

**Do meu copo endiabrado**

**devagar**

**Isto está tomando conta de mim**

Primeiro carinhos de leve, não queria assusta-la, mas logo viu que isso não seria problema, a ruivinha queria mais, ela implorava por mais, os movimentos cada vez mais frenéticos, só de levinho sem sequer aprofundar-se...

-Te quero – sussurrou ela sensualmente entre beijos ardentes.

-Quer mesmo? Hum? – perguntou num igual sussurro deixando de somente acaricia-la para finalmente penetra-la com o dedo. Sentiu a moça se contorcer de prazer diante daquela ousadia e queria mais, queria que ela gostasse daquilo tanto quanto ele estava gostando de fazer.

Too high

Can't come down

It's in the air

And it's all around

Can you feel me now

**Muito alto**

**Não dá para descer**

**Está no ar**

**E em todo lugar**

**Você pode me sentir agora?**

-É assim que você quer pequena? – perguntava ele aumentando o ritmo, agora já não se segurava mais, sabia que virava um animal quando começava a ouvir aquelas gemidinhas abafadas.

-Não Draco, eu quero mais do que isso – respondeu abaixando as duas alças do vestido, deixando o busto a mostra.

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

Your toxic tongue slipping on mine

**Com o gosto dos seus lábios**

**Eu viajo**

**Sua língua tóxica se esfregando na minha**

Deixou de acaricia-la para ocupar-se com os seios fartos da mocinha, lambia-os, beijava-os, fazendo mais uma vez com que ela se contorcesse de prazer.

With a taste of poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

**Com o gosto de um paraíso venenoso**

**Estou viciada em você**

**Você não sabe que é tóxico?**

-Mais – sussurrou ela novamente, enfim ele se preparava para penetra-la, ajudou-a na árdua tarefa de despirem-se e postou-se entre suas perna, forçava suavemente seu membro contra ela, penetrava-a devagar... queria mais, só com aquilo seu coração já estava a mil, nunca antes tinha feito isso, não com uma virgem...

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

**E eu amo o que você faz**

**Você não sabe que é tóxico?**

Movimentos de vai e vem iniciaram-se... os dois corpos encaixavam-se perfeitamente, eram feitos um para o outro.

Don't you know that you're toxic

**Você não sabe que é tóxico?**

Ok, estava quase lá, ouvia a gemer e isso o fazia delirar mais ainda, mais um pouquinho e não agüentaria...

Taste of your lips and having fun

**Com o gosto dos meus lábios e me divertindo**

Sentiu a tremer e enfim libertou-se, dentro dela o fruto do seu amor era plantado, e é como dizem: vicio é vicio, cada vez se quer mais! E pode ter certeza que Virginia imploraria por mais e ele com todo prazer a atenderia e lhe daria um pouco mais só para aumentar-lhe o vicio...

Your toxic tongue slipping on mine

With a taste of poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

**Com o gosto de um paraíso venenoso**

**Estou viciada em você**

**Você não sabe que é tóxico?**

**E eu amo o que você faz**

**Você não sabe que é tóxico?**

Acordou assustado… Br 

-Merda! Foi só um sonho – disse alto no meio do quarto que dividia com Crabbe e Goyle na casa da serpente. Levantou-se e olhou o relógio na cabeceira de sua cama, já eram 8 hrs e mais uma vez ele tinha ida a Hogsmeade. Meio cambaleando dirigiu-se ao banheiro e tomou seu banho, arrumou-se e rumou em direção ao salão principal. Br Br Br 

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

Your toxic tongue slipping on mine

With a taste of poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

**Com o gosto dos seus lábios**

**Eu viajo**

**Sua língua tóxica se esfregando na minha**

**Com o gosto de um paraíso venenoso**

**Estou viciada em você**

**Você não sabe que é tóxico?**

**E eu amo o que você faz**

**Você não sabe que é tóxico?**

-Malfoy! – sua voz imperava no meio da rua movimentada.

-Weasley? – perguntou quando a viu se aproximar, o vestido... o mesmo vestido branco do sonho. – O que quer? – indagou antes mesmo dela lhe dizer algo.

-Você? – perguntou sarcasticamente aproximando-se do loiro, os braços envolvendo seu pescoço e os lábios colando aos dele.

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now (I think I'm ready now)

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

**Me intoxique agora**

**Com seu amor**

**Acho que estou pronta (acho que estou pronta) **

**Me intoxique agora**

**Com seu amor**

**Acho que estou pronta**

-Hoje, meia noite, na sala precisa – disse ela logo após mais uma das sessões intermináveis de beijos.

-Estarei lá – respondeu beijando a mais uma vez e entregando-se de vez a aquele amor impossível.

FIM

NA: Aeeeeeeeee, terminei... e ae gostaram? Espero que sim hehe

Bom, tah ae... bom proveito, qualquer coisa eh soh xingar hehe


End file.
